Infusion devices (e.g., the infusion device described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,547,239, the contents of which are incorporated by reference as if set forth herein in their entirety) are often used to deliver medicament (e.g., insulin) to a user. With many insulin infusion devices, there is no physical restriction on the types of substances that can be used to fill the devices. Typically, an exposed septum on the device can be pierced by a hollow needle, allowing for the transfer of any substance that can move through the hollow needle into the device. This can lead to unintended uses and pose a risk to the user.